Common carriers (such as buses, trains, ships, and aircraft) often include large numbers of passenger seats that may offer limited or no recline options due to the passenger seat density. As a result, many of these seats are built in a way that allows a passenger seated therein to assume only one posture. This design is limiting, particularly for long-haul flights, where seated passengers would like to frequently change their posture to achieve more comfort.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seat that will allow passengers a wider range of postures and will adapt better to human anatomy during a long-haul flight, thus increasing comfort and improving the flight experience, particularly for passengers in economy class seating, where most passengers do not convert into a sleep position.